


Seeing Blind

by imperfectlychic, ZiamsLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18/18 year old harry & louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Louis, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Louis, Punk Harry, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, You’ll see, all the good stuff as usual, bc like always need angst, more tags to be added !!, ruts, soulbonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectlychic/pseuds/imperfectlychic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: He was only ever meant to win the championship and lead his team to victory - with the afterparty he had only planned to drink, dance and have a good night. He in no way planned to wake up the next day, mated to an Alpha he couldn’t even stand.Harry Styles.~~~~Louis Tomlinson was an Omega who knew his rights, stood his ground and hated the punk Alpha Harry Styles.Harry Styles was an Alpha who held his dominance high and proud, was an ingnorint prick who hated Omega Louis Tomlinson.Through hatred, lust, love and heartbreak - what could possibly come out of sleeping with the enemy?





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So, guess whose back writing? Me! The fics I’ve done before have been discontinued due to no motivation for them - but this, this is my first time writing ABO and I’m so excited! 
> 
> I have had the lovely help from my best friend Aiyana ( lovelylarrie on tumblr / imperfectlychic on here) to help me with this, along with an amazing Beta called AJ! (Currently can’t remeber their URL as of now) 
> 
> Unfortunately I won’t know when updates will happen as of now, since we are all busy with work and school but we are determined to complete this. We already have a couple of chapters completed, which will be uploaded in a weeks time or so! 
> 
> Anyway my lovelies, please do enjoy this fic! 
> 
> You may find me on tumblr at; Larrydomain

_“We do not merely destroy our enemies; we change them.”_  
_― George Orwell, 1984_

Perspiration is dripping down the back of his neck, slowly making its way down underneath his shirt and trailing down his spine. He can feel it coating the top of his forehead as well, sliding down his cheek, jawline and down his neck to the front of his shirt. His shirt is damp from the amount of sweat his body is producing, but he doesn't really pay much attention to it. His hair feels matted to his head, so he quickly runs his fingers through it pushing it away from his face before his eyes focus down on the black and white ball on the ground. His feet start kicking the ball smoothly, passing it back and forth as he continues running across the field.

Individuals from the opposite team come near him, their feet sticking out the best they can in an attempt to kick the ball out from underneath his feet. He's too slick for them though, dodging every single attempt in getting the ball, kicking the object a couple of inches in front of the intruding feet, before completely dodging the body connected to the feet.

He smoothly makes it to the other side of the field, the opposing team still following him but he pays them no mind as he swings his left leg back, before pelting it forward watching his football shoe connect with the ball itself. The football goes flying forward from the pressure that was forced onto it, his eyes follow every move of the globules watching it cut through the air like a shard of glass through paper, it smacks against the stanchion, and he watches as the goalie manages to jump in the complete opposite direction of the football.

The spheroid smacks off the pole bouncing into the net before it rolls along the ground, coming to a complete stop.

When the ball finally stops rolling, that’s when he lets his senses finally catch up with the rest of him. First his hearing comes back, the whole stadium erupts into loud cheers; so much clapping, yelling, screaming, and congratulations. Soon his feelings come back, he can feel the way his heart is beating against his rib cage, the way his fingers are numb from how hard he had his hands clenched. Finally, his mind wires properly, registering that he just made the winning goal of the championship.

Winning the championship was something that was always beyond belief for himself - ever since he was nominated captain he knew he wanted to be the one who led his team to victory. There had been many, many training sessions that took place for him to get as good as he now. So many nights where he would be worked down to the bone, too fatigued to be able to do much of anything. Still, with all of that being said, he was able to balance his studies, not only maintaining his outstanding grades - straight A’s - but also earning a role as the _captain_ of the football team.

Today had been the most nerve wracking time in his life, he wasn’t a hundred percent confident in if he had what it would take to win. Though now, seeing how madly the crowd was cheering, seeing how _3-1_ was being placed on the board, it's sunk in that he's won the championship for himself and his teammates.

A lot of people had doubted him from the very start because of the status that he held. He was an Omega, dating 50 years back - Omegas were never allowed on the football team, there had been strict laws that Omegas weren't allowed to do _anything_ that deemed fit for an Alpha role. Back then, just about everything was done by an Alpha, and Omegas had been _just there_ for the Alpha's pleasure. To this day, there are still some things only Alphas are allowed to do, but it's nowhere as strict as it used to be - that's why he was able to do this; join the football team, become captain, and win the championship. People doubted him because some still believe in the old laws, but he pays no mind to them now as his team comes over to pick him up in a victory wave.

They're chanting his name over and over again, a choir of _Louis_ making its way through his team and even the crowd. He's never felt this high before on a victory, passing his exams, assignments, nothing like that ever gave him the high rush that he feels right now. He's over the moon, they're all chanting and they're chanting for him.

_He wishes his mother could be here to witness this, she'd be so proud of him._

A streak of sadness washed over him at the thought, but he doesn't let himself dwell on it too much, he knows his mum is with him no matter where he goes in life, she is always there.

_His heartbeat is disguised as her rhythm as she dances up in the stars._

When he's placed back on his feet, his teammates are all patting him on the back, once again congratulating him on the winning goal. It lasts a total of three more minutes before the conversation is changing, a whiff of rumour that _Harry Styles_ was throwing a party in honor of them winning for the school. Everyone cheers at that, all excited for a party that's being hosted by none other than Harry Styles.

Everyone knows that the parties thrown by him are the most legendary.

While most of his team starts to make their way to the locker room and the stadium empties, he stays behind, still feeling on cloud nine but with a twist in his stomach at the thought of attending Harry's party. He knows he has to, it would be odd if he didn't show up - after all he is the one who made this all possible, the best he could do is go along for support.

"Great fucking game, Tommo! So proud of you!"

Louis snaps out of his little day dream at the voice, his head turning to where the noise had been coming from.

Niall Horan is walking over to him. He's still clad in their football uniform: white shorts with a green striped shirt, long white socks pulled up to his knees, and the standard football boots secured on his feet. His brown hair is matted down like Louis’ own, he looks worn and flushed out - but a smile is still evident on his face.

"If you hadn't of passed me the ball I don't think this would've been possible." Louis laughs as his teammate pulls him in for a hug.

Louis can smell the strong scent that he wears as an Alpha, even covered underneath all of the lather it clogs around his nose making his own senses rise the tiniest bit from the presence of an Alpha. They pull away after Louis pats his back twice, both of them have wide smiles plastered on their faces; before Niall's dramatically drops.

"Oh shit, you're going to attend Harry's party, right?" His eyebrow is raised, Irish accent thick as he asks the simple question.

"I have to, would be a bit rude if the captain didn't show up to a party hosted for him, don't you think?" Louis answers, quick on his words for Niall's answer.

"Yeah, I get you on that one. Well, good luck with it though. I'm having a shower and then heading to the party. I'll see you later tonight Tommo, that is if Harry doesn't rip your head off or vice versa!" Niall calls out as he retreats towards the locker rooms.

Everyone with two eyes, two ears, and a heartbeat knew about the feud that was placed between the Omega and Alpha. No one can tell you exactly why they despise each other, well no one with the outside trained eye would be able to answer that question. If you were able to corner Louis long enough to ask, then he'd happily tell you what kind of asshole Harry really is.

It started when Harry presented as an Alpha not that long after Louis came out to be an Omega. His whole personality changed to an arrogant, cocky prick who thought he was superior just because of the prestigiousness that he held. He used it to his advantage as well, making his inner Alpha come out enough that he could make Omega’s or even Beta's do whatever he wanted. Louis could never stand the self centered prick, couldn't stand the way he flawlessly threw himself around.

They had been very close friends once; back before high school came into the equation, before social rankings had been a thing, before they knew what they were going to present as, back when the world made sense to both of them. They shared every secret with each other, every fond memory, they even had each other as their first kisses. Louis knew he had a crush on Harry the second they shared their first and last curious kiss, his crush became so heavy toward Harry that even when he presented as an Omega and Harry as an Alpha he had been so convinced that they were made for each other.

He was convinced up until Harry cut his long hair off, got a piercing, his first tattoo, and kicked Louis right to the curb. Now it's been a couple of years since they've seen eye to eye. Every time they're faced in the hallways, heated arguments get started, harsh words are being said, and a teacher has to separate them. Louis had stomped his feelings down into the depths of his heart after it all, locked them in a chest and made sure to dispose of the key - never to be unlocked and rise back up again. They're still there, the feelings, but he knows they will never break out of the chest that he's created.

By the time he's made his way to the locker rooms, he's definitely the last person left trailing behind so he makes sure to quickly clean himself in the shower. He quickly scrubs off the sweat and dirt that had accumulated throughout the day and washes his hair. He then turns off the tap and steps out of the shower. He dries himself off, tugs on clean clothes, grabs his school bag, and heads to the car park. He's had his license for less than a year now, and he's loved it - it's made it much easier to stay late at school so his step-dad didn't have to cram all of his siblings into their small van and come get him.

He reaches his silver _Vauxhall Astra Sri 1.9_ before noticing his is the last car parked in the lot.

He quickly unlocks it, throws his bag into the back seat, and starts his beauty up before pulling out of the school lot. He heads straight home to change into better clothes before heading to Harry's party.

_**~~~~** _

He's dressed in a pair of tight high-waisted denim jeans and a sheer black shirt. He finishes tying up his Adidas shoes before standing himself up off the edge of the bed. He goes towards his mirror, double checking his hair that he's styled to look like he's just rolled out of bed, but still with the unique look of being professionally done. He grabs his phone from his study desk, shoving it in his back pocket before grabbing his car keys and making his way down the stairs.

Lottie and Felicite had been staying at their friend’s place tonight, along with Daisy and Phoebe, while Doris and Ernest are still at home with Dan. They're all in the living room watching late night cartoons when Louis makes his way down. He calls out to them, Dan congratulating him on his winning while his youngest sister and brother mumble the same thing. He tells Dan that he's going to the victory party being held for him and that he won’t be back until much later, so he'll see him in the morning, which Dan just smiles at. Louis quickly scoots into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He rips off the cap as he puts a suppressant pill in his mouth, his birth control one (he doesn't know if he'll get lucky or not tonight) before swallowing down a gulp of water with it. He shoves the bottle back into the fridge before he finally exits the house.

The drive to the party is a bit quiet for him, he has his radio turned low while his mind wanders through his thoughts. He knows this party is going to be massive, probably bigger than any previous party Harry has thrown, so part of him is pretty much convinced that he won't even run into Harry at all for the night. He prays to the gods above that it doesn't happen, but a small, tiny part of him has hope that he does run into Harry. He flicks that away though before it can become too big, he doesn't want that.

He can hear the party before he's even anywhere near it, he's amazed at how the neighbors seem to have no complaints with how loud the music is pumping through the air. When he rounds the final corner, he can see swamps of teenagers everywhere, all littering outside of Harry's house so he can only imagine how many people could be inside. Harry's mother had bought a pretty big house a couple years back, so he knows the place itself is spacey. By the looks of everyone here, it looks like the whole school is attending this party, there definitely will not be any room in there.

He manages to park his car a couple houses down from Harry's, he double checks that the car is securely locked before he shoves his keys into his back pocket opposite of his phone, then heads toward where the party is. When he gets to the front door, after having to go through plenty of teenagers who, mostly congratulated him once again for the game, he doesn’t hesitate to find his way for the kitchen, though on his way there it was only the same type of crowd of teenagers he got from outside; once again congratulating him. Though this time it was mostly slurred words and drunken pats on the back due to people being already highly intoxicated.

He makes his way through sweaty bodies, finding himself in the kitchen where a large ray of cups are spread and various bottles of alcohol and mixers are placed. Louis doesn't even hesitate on grabbing an empty cup before reaching for the bottle of Jack that's there. He mixes it with coke, dodging people as he opens the freezer to put ice in it. He gets through three sips of it before someone is sliding up too his side, a friendly hand being placed on his shoulder.

"Louis, sick game, mate. Was fucking wicked," Liam speaks, his own drink sloshing a bit in his hand as he sways.

Louis thinks he might be on the border of being just a bit too drunk.

"Thanks Payno, glad to know you were there." Louis grins, taking another sip of his drink.

"Us Omegas have got to stick together, of course I'd be there for you!" The words sway a little bit when they come out of Liam's mouth, obviously fumbling over what to say. "Will always be there for you," he tacks on.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all sappy on me, ease up on the drinks. Have some water then come back to me. The night is still young!" Louis encourages the best that he can.

"Right on, okay yeah I'll do that." He nods fifty times a second. "Going to seek out Zayn. I'll catch you around." Then just like that, he disappears.

Louis laughs to himself, downing his drink in one go before making another one straight away. He stays in the kitchen to make himself some more drinks, though soon he sees shot glasses and vodka sitting on the kitchen table not far from him. Irrationally, he walks straight over to the table, makes the shots up and chugs down four straight vodka ones. Mixing his drinks always fucks him up faster, and he can feel the effects starting to take over his body as he makes his way to the dance floor. He has no idea what songs are playing, but the beat sounds good so Louis swings his hips and moves his feet to the rhythm. He dances for a bit, pressed up against sweaty Apha bodies; all the scents start to get to much that Louis has to pull himself away from them - they were both attractive Alpha's but they weren't really Louis type.

He breaks out from the crowd, feeling like he's back on cloud nine. He's a good mixture of drunk, happy, and freaking excited that he still won the championship as he makes his way out the back of the house. There's still crowds of people everywhere, most are in the pool drunkenly swimming around, while others are either dancing on the lawn or playing some drinking game. Louis smiles at the scenery before he makes his way out into the yard. He catches sight of Niall who has ripped his shirt off and dived into the pool. When the Alpha brings his head up, he smiles and waves towards Louis, before dunking back under. Louis just giggles at it.

He's about to head over to the table that's got more alcohol on it, but he's being stopped by someone speaking to him.

"Well, if it isn't the man of the hour, Louis Tomlinson." The hair on Louis neck sticks up from the words that this Alpha is speaking, his voice deep enough to send chills down his spine.

"Harry," Louis greets, a sarcastic smile stitched on his face as he turns around to face the other man.

Harry's got a pair of jeans on that look like they've been painted on while also being ripped at the knees. He has a plain white singlet on that's tight against his chest, his abs are definitely visible through it with a leather jacket pulled on snugly, covering his sleeve tattoos. His short brown hair is slicked back out of his face, a small grin setting itself on the Alpha’s face, Louis can see the two hoops located on Harry's lips - those stupid snake bite piercings.

"Glad you could make it, princess." Harry laughs, mainly to himself.

"Don't call me that," Louis hisses, before he's turning back around and stomping toward the table.

He mixes himself another drink made of vodka and soda this time, quickly gulping it down when he feels that Harry has followed him over to the table. His presence is right behind him, he's able to feel the other man’s clothes against his back and his scent is lingering high in the air. A strong musky smell that makes Louis’ nose tingle, and his arse starting to produce a tiny bit of slick. He can't help it if his inner Omega finds the Alpha’s scent to be a bit mouth watering.

"I'm not going to start any wars, Omega, not tonight. Tonight is all about you." There's a hand on his waist and it causes a shiver to make its way through Louis’ body once again before he's turning himself around - Harry's hand still on his waist.

"You didn't have to throw this party," Louis bites back.

"I still did, didn't I?" Harry cocks an eyebrow, the piercing shining a bit from one of the back yard lights. "You look good tonight, the way the moonlight dances off your good side, illuminating you underneath the stars."

Louis’ cheeks heat up at the words that Harry is speaking, his mind going into overdrive since he has no idea as to why this Alpha is speaking to him like this, maybe he's had a lot to drink and seems to be more drunk than what he lets on. His own mouth falls open at the beautiful compliment that he just received, his inner Omega usually takes any compliment that he can get.

"Thanks, I think." Louis downs the rest of his drink in one go, still not a hundred percent sure on how he's meant to take this compliment.

They've never shared compliments like this before, they're always at each other’s throats when one is near the other. Could it be because of the alcohol consumed by both of them that's making things a bit more tolerable to be around? He isn't completely sure on what the hell it could really be.

"You're so pretty." It's then that Louis can hear the small stumble in his words obviously caused by alcohol. "Always been so pretty." His eyes glaze over.

"Uh..." Louis lost for words, so he does the only thing he can think of and break away from Harry's stare and grip, he makes himself another drink and drowns it down straight away because he's just not _drunk enough for this._

He makes a couple of shots, swings them back and before he knows it his vision is starting to blur again while he loses touch with his mind and senses. Harry is standing next to him the whole time, smashing back just as many shots as Louis is doing before they're both drunkenly laughing to one another. The compliments have been stored in the back of Louis mind, not forgotten, but he's not going too keep thinking of them. He isn't sure what they're laughing about, they're all a bit too intoxicated to make sense of really anything. They have their heads pressed together as they're laughing, a hand resting on each others hips, while their noses are touching,

"I really, secretly like you," Louis slurs his words, his brain not catching up to what he's saying, instead he just laughs like it's the funniest thing in the world.

"How could you not," Harry cocks back, before he's laughing twice as hard against him.

Soon their laughing comes to a stop and no one knows who did it first, but slowly and surely lips are meeting in the middle and a kiss is being formed in between the pair. It starts off slow and surprised, just a hint of lips moving against each other before Harry's moving a hand into Louis’ hair, gently tugging the strands there. Louis keens underneath Harry from the small tug, before his lips move a bit harder against Harry's. The Alpha's lips are very plump but a bit edgy, due to the fact that the Alpha bites on his lower lip a lot. The clang of metal is cold against Louis lips- but Louis is kind of addicted to the way it feels.

His own hands travel all around Harry's body, not really knowing where to put them while Harry slips his tongue into Louis mouth, slowly tracing every inch that he can. Their kisses are getting more feverish and hot, that Louis can feel slick slowly starting to make its way out of him. Harry must be able to sense it, because one of his hands drops to Louis arse where he gropes him tightly, pulling the Omegas hips up against his own, rolling his bulge into Louis. Louis moans at the contact, he can feel how big Harry must be and he keens when Harry grinds against him again, breaking the kiss so he can trail them down Louis neck.

"I want you," Harry says, no shame laced in his voice at all. "Let me have you for the night."

Despite the alcohol burning through Louis’ veins he can't find any single thought of why he shouldn't take Harry up on the offer, why he shouldn't let Harry have him. So all he does is grip at Harry's shirt, tugging the Alpha against him as he whines lowly in his throat, his inner Omega whine is a bit louder than his usual one and he can see that way that Harry's body reacts to it. His fingers grip harder on Louis’ arse as his body shivers. They don't speak, nor pay any mind to everyone around them as they make their way back into the house. They push their way through the crowd of sweaty bodies, twirling around the stairs before finally going down the hallway to Harry's bedroom. Harry pulls out a key, unlocking his door before swinging it open and pushing Louis into the room. He's quick to follow behind, making sure to re-lock the door before facing Louis.

The moon is shining into his room, lighting Louis up like an angel. He looks like something the gods created themselves, something too beautiful for this world but accidentally let him fall to the planet. He's too pure and gorgeous, Harry is awestruck by the Omega's beauty. He lets himself bask in the sight of Louis, before he makes his way over to him, shrugging his jacket off before tugging his shirt off along with it. His jacket and shirt falls aimlessly to the floor, he sees the way the Omega follows the track of the items before his eyes dart up to Harry's chest - he watches the way Louis eyebrows shoot up when he takes in the small bars that are pierced through both of Harry's nipples. When he finally reaches the smaller Omega, his hands are at quick work on removing his fabric as well, letting it fling across the room as he throws it over his shoulder. His hands are quick to move to Louis hips while his lips seek comfort in his neck. The Omega lets off a unique smell from his neck, radiating around the room causing Harry's inner Apha to growl around the smell while his nose digs further into the skin.

His fingers dig tightly into his hips before he's trailing them up the Omega’s body, fingertips dancing along his epidermis gently, arousing goosebumps all over him. Louis’ breath hitches when he feels the digits reach his nipples. His Omega purrs when they get pinched, his knees buckle and he falls forward into Harry's chest, his nose burying itself into Harry's collarbone. Harry's scent overwhelms him, rising and spreading more throughout the room, he now knows the Alpha is erotic. A small moan slips past his lips when the Alpha twists his nipples a tiny bit. He mewls when Harry leans down to bite at his neck - not too hard but just a feeling of what could be.

Harry pushes him backwards onto the bed, and the Alpha stares down at the Omega whose own legs have falling open due to being turned on so much. His body is flushed all from his nipples being toyed with, a layer of sweat as made his skin glosses when the moonlight shines down onto him. Harry bites his lower lip, feeling his cock grow slightly hard in his pants from just staring down at the smaller boy. He doesn't waste anymore time before he's getting onto the bed, sliding himself on top of Louis and letting their lips meet again in another bruising kiss. Harry's hands trail down the expanse of his body, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips before they reach the Omegas jeans. Their hips rock together, feeling how hard each one has gotten from the small amount of foreplay that they have shared.

Louis’ head falls back when he feels his jeans button pop open, before he's feeling a slick trail of kisses making their way down his neck toward his hip bones.

He hisses when he feels bite marks along his hip and pubic area - groaning when his pants are tugged down to his knees and his underwear following not too soon after.

The smell in the air expeditiously changes the second Louis’ underwear slips down, the aura changes due to his aroma making the room smell of sweetness, not unlike the scent one would encounter when entering a candy shop. The turned on aroma is one smell that the Alpha has never come into contact with before, though he’s been with many Omegas before, none have produced a smell that's made his mouth salivate and his cock press achingly hard against his zip. The Alpha wastes no more time in making sure to get the Omega’s shoes and socks off faster, so that he can make gone on the offending material that isn't allowing the Omegas legs to fall apart in the most beautiful way that Harry wants it done.

When the material is gone, his hands have found the thickness of Louis thighs and he pushes them open quickly; letting his scent flow through freely in the room causing the Alpha to whine from how delicious it smells. They still haven't spoken as much as a word to each other since entering the room, but the way the Omega is quivering on the bed is all the approval the Alpha needs. So he leans back down, placing a sweet kiss to the Omegas lips before his fingers tighten on the smaller boys hips, flipping him over in one easy motion. Louis gasps from the sudden movement but he doesn't waste much time in getting his balance on his forearms before curving his back so his arse arches out just right for the Alpha.

Fingers dance up the back of his thighs, generating a ray of horripilations to form on his skin. The Omega lets a small sigh out from the feeling of the fingers on his skin before a gasp escapes past his lips when he feels two palms on his arse cheeks, fingers digging into his flesh before he's feeling them spread the skin. His face buried further into the pillow on the bed as he feels his slick trail down his taint before trickling down his balls as well. He whimpers when he hears the Alpha behind him let out an animalistic growl - overwhelmed by the aura that the Omega is letting out. A cry falls from his lips the second he feels a tongue run it's way up from his gouch to his hole, lapping eagerly at his hole the more he pushes slick out of. The Alpha's fingers are digging harder into his arse, the more his face becomes buried in him.

Louis whines when he felt Harry's tongue slowly prob at his entrance, his slick loosening him up enough that the Alpha's tongue easily slipped in. He feels the bed shift underneath him, the weight caused by Harry adjusting himself a bit on the mattress. There's a moan that ripples through the Omegas lips when he feels a tinge of metal trace around his hole, his hips buck on his own accord when he feels the same metal - shaped as a round ball - slowly enter his hole. It's small, not even as big as the tip of a pinky - but it's still noticeable, he can feel it with every lick and trace of the tongue. It soonly clicks to Louis that what the feel of metal was a tongue piercing that has been slowly fucking in and out of him - how he didn't realise about it sooner when his tongue was dancing against Harry’s earlier will remain a mystery for him. The Omega whines once more, shoving his face further into the blanket as he rocks his hips back onto the Alpha's face.

He's lost in the phenomenon of the feelings he's receiving from the piercing, his hips gently rocking back onto the Alpha's mouth, spurring the Alpha on even more - his tongue slowly picking up its pace, licking more roughly around his hole. He lets his tongue piercing catch against his hole a couple of times before he presses it in once more, his fingers leaving bruises on the Omegas arse from the intense grip he has on it. The Omega keeps spilling small whines from his mouth, his fingers scrunching tightly around the blanket as his cock starts to leak a tiny bit. He hasn't had his arse eaten for awhile - and no one has ever ate it as good as Harry is doing it right now. It's like the Alpha knows exactly how to work his tongue, when to tease and when to please. It's silently driving Louis insane in the best way possible.

He's on the brink of coming, knows it won’t be too long until he's spilling over the edge just from Harry's tongue. So he lets his moans become louder, letting the Alpha know exactly what type of pleasure he is giving him, as he pushes his hips back harder, faster - enough that the Alpha fucks his tongue in even more faster. A hand disappears from Louis arse cheek, all he can think about is the Alpha touching himself at the same time, which causes his hips to stutter and his own cock to twitch. It all gets more intense the second he feels a finger running along his taint, collecting some slick and spit that's traveled down and he feels the Alpha pull away slightly as the said finger begins to prod at his entrance.

All senses get thrown out the window the second the Omega feels the finger press into him, his mouth falls open when he feels the Alpha lick around his finger and he whimpers the second the Alpha starts to slowly thrust his finger in and out. There's a twist in the digit which causes Louis to drop his hips a bit, but the Alpha is quick in catching Louis by the hip and raising them back in the air. His finger slowly pumps in and out as he kisses along Louis lower spine, before he slowly but surely nudges a second finger into him. The Omega keens at the passion of two fingers in him, feels the way his cock jumps at the feeling of it all before he lets another loud moan out when the fingers start to spread and twist inside him.

Words still aren't being shared by the Alpha and Omega, but the Alpha seems to understand that the Omega wants more, so he scissors his fingers quickly but thoroughly before he's slipping in a third one. Louis buries his face further into the pillow as much as he can, letting whimpers out into the pillow as he feels his arse stretch that tiny bit from the three fingers inside of him. Harry's fingers have always been longer than Louis’, not so much thicker, but definitely longer, and the Omega is able to feel each bump from the Alpha's knuckles inside him. It's something about how weird that is that makes his cock sputter out some precome and small wails to leave his mouth. The Alpha groans at the twitch in the Omegas body, so he quickly works his fingers faster and harder into the Omega, letting the smaller boys hips drop to the mattress as his fingers dance faster and longer inside of the Omega before he pulls them out. He stops the whine that wants to escape his mouth at the sloshing noise Louis arse releases when he drags his fingers out.

"Can I fuck you?" The Alpha’s voice has dropped lower than how he would normally sound, and Louis inner Omega praises at the sound - a tiny part of him hoping that he can experience Harry's full Alpha Voice.

"I _swear to god_ if you don't get in me soon, I'll find someone else." Now, it wasn't exactly what he should've said in this situation - because he knows he should be doing this with literally anyone else. Though for some reason it seems to spark on Harry, he can feel the Alpha lean over him towards his drawer and in under a minute the taller lad is back with a condom and lube bottle in his hand.

"I'm going to fuck you so good," Harry whispers when he leans over the Omega, so his voice flows down toward Louis’ ear - causing his body to erupt into goosebumps from the sound.

"Do it, I dare you." There's a challenging tone in his voice, which causes Harry to growl against his neck before he gently nibbles against his shoulder blade as his hands work on opening up the condom and rolling it down himself quickly.

He moves his kisses down to the middle of Louis’ shoulder blades as he opens the lube and spreads it on one of his hands, before he's gripping his cock and pumping himself enough to lube himself up. He mewls at the feeling, his hips slowly bucking into his own hands as he jerks himself off, his groans surround the room as he gives himself one more final tug determined to get into the Omega beneath him.

So he bites on Louis shoulder blade one more time before he's moving his body backwards enough that he can look down and see exactly where he's got to line himself up at. His hand grips the base of his cock, while his spare hand curls into Louis’ hips once again before he's slowly starting to push forward.

The breach is what makes Louis moan just a tad bit louder than he was just before, the feeling of Harry's cock head pushing through his muscle causes his hands to fist tightly into the sheets while his Omega whines in the air. Inch by inch is how the Alpha slowly feeds his cock into Louis, the hand on the Omegas hip digs in harder the more he pushes in. His groans fall short from his mouth when he latches down onto his lower lip because he's never experienced anything like this before. There's something phenomenal about the feeling of Louis that he's never experienced from any other Omega he has bedded. He lets go of the base of his cock when he's in more than halfway so he can place it on the other side of the Omegas hips.

He listens to how the Omega whines every time Harry pushes in - when his cock is fully in the Omegas arse, Louis lets out the most beautiful noise that Harry has ever heard before. His hips stutter a bit the way his inner Alpha reacts to the noise of the petite boy, before he's slowly pulling himself out and thrusting back in. A squishing noise is broken into the room from the sounds of Harry's cock reentering the Omegas hole, a noise that seems to stir both Harry and Louis on. Louis lets a loud whine out when Harry does it again, letting the Omega adjust to his cock before he slowly starts to pick his thrusts up.

Soon enough Harry's grip on the boys hips loosen up before he slides them up and down the Omegas back as his hips snap back and forward, he pushes in and out faster and harder for the smaller boy, hearing all the noises of approval that are spilling from Louis lips, despite his head being buried into the pillow in an attempt to silence his noises. It does nothing but make the Alpha’s hips go erratic as he fucks into the Omega even more so. His nails scratch all up and down Louis’ back, and he watches the way his tan skin flushes red underneath the trail his fingers left before he's trailing his fingers to Louis’ arse. He props himself up better with one leg, his knee resting in between Louis’ spread thighs while his other leg is bent at the knee and twisted out away from Louis body - making it easier to fuck into the Omega and not cramp himself up.

His fingers grip the flesh of Louis’ arse, and he spreads them as far apart as he can so he can get a good look at his cock slipping in and out of Louis. He watches as the head of his cock catches on Louis’ rim when he pulls out too far, before he's quickly shoving it back in and hearing the way Louis basically mews at the feeling. After he's had his share of staring at his own cock entering Louis, he slips his hands around the boy’s hips, his left hand going straight up Louis’ chest as his body leans over the Omega, allowing his thrust to hit deeper into him. The Omega can’t stop all the whines that are leaving his body, unable to control them since the pleasure seems to be too much.

His whole body jerks the second Harry's fingers find Louis’ nipples, because the second Harry pinches one is the exact time the Alpha's cock hits his prostate dead on. A tear slips out from the Omegas eyes at the intense feeling that he's receiving, he can tell that the Alpha knows he's hit his sweet spot since his thrusts keep going harder and hitting it at every push into the boy. Both his nipples get twisted and pinched as the Alpha fucks into him and before he can even register to what’s going on, the Alpha has latched one of his hands around Louis’ cock, jerking him off in time of his thrusts.

"Oh shit," Louis moans out loudly, he can feel Harry's body behind him as the rock together, feels the way Harry's hand twists and pulls at his dick; wanking him off in the best way possible. Louis’ head starts to swim at all the pleasure his body is receiving and he knows he's not going to last much longer with the way Harry is fucking him.

As soon as the pleasure reaches its breaking point, is when it all goes away. The whine that leaves Louis’ mouth is in no way a noise he's ever made before. It was loud, desperate and it shocks both him and the Alpha. Harry stills for a brief moment before he continues what he was doing, and that was pulling out of the smaller boy - letting him go in all places before he's flipping him over onto his back, his hands going straight for his thighs and wrapping them around his waist before lining his cock back up with Louis entrance.

"Sorry, wanted to see you while I fucked you," Harry laughs out as he pushes back in.

Louis just groans, throwing his head back as his hands come up to grip at Harry's sides, clawing down his skin when the Alpha manages to find his prostate again. Harry doesn't waste any more time in picking up his thrusts, making sure to keep his pace nice, and fast, and rough - so every time he pushes in, Louis’ body rocks up just the tiniest bit on the bed. A hand curls around Louis’ hip while the other one grips his cock, jerking him back off; he can't keep a steady rhythm with his hand so he just jerks the best he can as he pumps in and out of Louis. The Omega underneath him keeps moaning, his prostate is being abused beyond belief while his cock is being played with - the feeling of being near the edge is quickly nearing again.

Harry lets an animalistic mewl out when he feels his knot start to form, the aura from Louis has caused it to start swelling quicker than he thought it would. He can tell the Omega feels the difference in Harry's cock because he lets a small cuss out before his head is swinging back; his head smacking into the pillows with a little oof. His whole body feels on fire from the pleasure, his fingers dig down Harry's back before he brings them around to Harry's front. He gently pinches at the piercings in his nipples, tugging them a bit as well, Harry's hips snap even harder from the sensation. Louis’ head lolls to the left on a particularly hard thrust caused by the Alpha, his mouth gaping open while breathless moans leave his mouth and Harry's eyes lock straight onto Louis neck. Right where he knows the mating bond is, he thrusts harder and his knot is slowly swelling to the point where it's about to pop.

"Finish inside me - it's okay, you have a condom on," Louis whines, dropping his hands from Harry's chest - before Harry has a chance to pull out, so he just nods before he's dropping his head.

His hand works much faster on Louis’ cock, and his face ends up right next to Louis’ neck - something was drawing him toward it and he didn't even know until he was face to face with the soft, delicate flesh of the smaller boy’s neck. He can feel the Omega shuddering underneath him when his knot finally expands to the point where Harry can't pull out anymore - his own body starts to overwhelm himself. The Omega’s noises are spurring him on even more and Harry isn't even sure why he does it - it feels like a natural state, like it was just something that was meant to happen. But before anyone could even blink twice Harry's latched his mouth onto Louis neck, his teeth have broken the skin and blood had risen.

It feels like a spark of energy burst through the room, feels like something big just exploded, fireworks going off and illuminating the sky. Something that words can't really describe happened. Harry comes the second he taste blood, and Louis comes as soon as teeth latched onto him, spilling into Harry's hand. Their bodies intertwined the same time the explosion happened - both gasping against each other while their hearts beat erect against each other’s ribcage. It's when Harry pulls his head back to look into Louis’ eyes when he feels it, feels his body, his soul tug its way to Louis. His mind rewires itself so all that he can think is Louis, his heart beats as fast as Louis’ is against his chest, and he knows his soul has just intertwined with Louis. Connecting the two in a way none could ever of imagined, though going by the expression on Louis face he also knows exactly what just happened.

Twisted in the sheets, their hearts beat in time with one another. It is now that they both realize they have soul bonded with each other, effectively making them one.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for the comments and kudos on the first chapter, here is chapter two for you lovelies. Really do hope you enjoy this one as well! 
> 
> This chapter is introducing some zayn, some more Niall, tiny back story, Louis struggling with the bond, Harry being an arse, a almost alpha fight with Narry and Louis putting Harry in his place before Harry tries too do the same.

Up in the skies there must be a God of some kind, otherwise it doesn’t explain the heavy rain that’s pouring down outside. Doesn’t explain how it had been perfectly sunny and hot just the day before and now it’s - _this._ Miserable and dull, enough to make the happiest person feel even the slightest bit sad. A God up there must hate Louis a whole lot to make this happen, because here the Omega stands at the very front door of Harry’s house, looking out into the rain and cursing loudly. He preferably doesn’t want to run all the way down to where his car is parked in this weather, though he knows he has to.

In the house, up the stairs and down the very long hall is where the Alpha is still sleeping peacefully, his head had been buried into a stray pillow while his naked body was shielded by his white blanket. When the Omega had woken up, all that was running through the smaller boy's mind was _shit, shit, shit, fuck, oh no!_ Then when he had turned to his left and saw Harry sleeping soundly, he all but fled from the bed in shock. He didn’t even think twice in locating his underwear and clothes. He set himself into autopilot as he tugged them on before quickly making his way out of the room. He ignored every fiber in his body _screaming_ at him to stay. Every shock of electricity running through his body in an attempt to throw himself back into the bed with the Alpha.

Louis takes in a deep breath, counting to three in his head before he takes the first step out of the Alpha’s house. A shiver runs through Louis’ body as the first drop of rain hits his skin, he sighs heavily to himself before he pulls the rest of his body out from the house. The wooden door slams shut behind him, making his body jump from the sudden loud noise. He shakes his head again, his body now drenched in water as he slightly jogs down the bypath toward the edge of the road. He finally puts himself into a sprint towards where he knows his car is. It takes him all of two minutes to locate his car, he doesn’t hesitate to pull his keys out of his back pocket, thanking the almighty that they were still there from last night. He unlocks his car and jumps in, quickly shutting the door before buckling himself up. He turns the car on and pulls out onto the road.

It’s only when Louis has started his route home, looking out of his rearview mirror to check for cars when he sees it. Standing in nothing but what looks like is his boxers, Harry is in the middle of the pathway soaked down to the bone, like Louis himself. Harry doesn’t seem to be moving at all, he’s just standing and letting the rain consume him. A shiver runs through his body the longer he looks at him. His heart aches and his soul screams for Harry. He can feel everything inside him calling for Harry, tugging against him - wanting him to go to the Alpha. Louis does his best to ignore it, does his best to keep driving. He gets a block away from Harry before a wave of deep desolation washes over him, causing him to jerk and his car to swerve. Another wave hits, this time it feels like his heart is cracking into two.

His Alpha is calling for him, _his Alpha is grieving for him._

**_~~~~_ **

_Soulbonding_

_Souldbonding ages back to the very start of the ABO race - when the first Omega’s, Alpha’s and Beta’s walked the very earth it was born.  
Souldbonding is what creates two souls into one; completely combining those who chose to do it. Whether it be;_

  * _Alpha/Alpha_
  * _Alpha/Beta_
  * _Alpha/Omega_
  * _Beta/Omega_
  * _Beta/Beta_
  * _Omega/Omega_



_Both souls on each party intertwined to coalesce each one. The way it was achieved for the pair to make it happen was a simple process. When you have found the one that you love, during a love making night one (or both for some cases) will bite down on their lovers neck - right near their scent gland - hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. Once the skin is broken and the blood is risen, the saliva of the partner will mix in the blood while their licks effectively seal the mark. Once the mark is sealed from their spit and tongue, a bond is formed between the pair. It’s a powerful feeling when it hits you, it makes you feel like you're higher than being on cloud nine._

_Soulbonding is only ever recommended for those who have found the one they want to spend the rest of their days with. If a soulbond is formed by two whom do not wish for that, breaking the bond can only be formed by complete perfidiousness - if that doesn’t work then the bond will stay until your passing day.  
Symptoms for what happens when you soulbond are the following;_

  * _Each one will feel what the other feels_
  * _For Omega’s - the need to always be around their partner_
  * _For Alpha’s - the need to know where their partner is at all times_
  * _For Beta’s - the need to always please their partners_
  * _Scents change_
  * _A constant need for affection_
  * _An everlasting love_



_Have you found your soulmate yet?_

Louis all but slams his laptop shut by the time he’s finished reading one of the most popular articles he could find about soulbonding. His eyes are glistening from the tears that are threatening to spill down his cheeks. All the information feels like it’s too much for him - it’s so much that he doesn’t even know what to do with it all. He can feel a constant tug at his chest, a sustained feeling that he just _knows_ is Harry crying out to him - crying out to the Omega. He’s already experiencing one of the symptoms of bonding, he can feel exactly how the Alpha is feeling.

The major vehement emotion that washes over him is _confusion_ , though Louis understands that one because he’s exactly the same. A smaller, but still noticeable one is _anger,_ a feeling that makes Louis know it’s directed at him. He whines to himself when a wave of _melancholic_ hits him right in the heart, causing his body to collapse in on itself. The Omega has curled himself up in a ball on his bed, his laptop long forgotten

Just small tears and whines escape him due to every emotion running through him. So it really comes to no surprise with him, when all the emotions becomes too much and he’s soon knocking himself out into a deep slumber.

  
**~~~~**

When you feel so low about yourself, it tends to be so hard to find clothes that make you feel okay.

Louis has gone through at least five separate outfits, and none have made him feel that tiny bit more confident. He just knows that the second he walks into school today that everyone is going to realise something is different about him, that something is off - and it won’t take long for people to put one and one together to understand that Louis’ been soulbonded for someone.

Not just someone though, he’s bonded to Harry fucking Styles.

When people realise that he’s been soulbonded it won’t take long for them to figure out who his partner is. There’s only a handful of students that are bonded, and they’ve become the easiest to pick out in the crowd. Louis shivers at the thought of people knowing what’s happened to him.

The Omega remembers reading about how bonded partner’s scents change, once they become one - his eyebrows raise as he quickly raises an arm over his head, smelling under his arm quickly to see if he can pick up a change. He’s only met with a bit of musky smell, but nothing out of the ordinary which makes him just breathe out deeply shaking his head.

He finally ends up tugging on a pair of black jeans with small rips along his knee area, one of his many pair of adidas shoes, and a soft grey jumper. He hides his hair underneath a beanie before quickly making his way out of his room.

The chatter of kids can be heard down the stairs, and Louis vaguely makes it out to be his two sets of younger twins, Daisy, Phoebe, Ernest, and Doris, so he raises an eyebrow as he quickly scoots toward the room across from him. He doesn’t even knock once before he rips the door open and pushes himself inside. Lottie doesn’t even flinch when her brother makes himself present in the room, she just raises a sharp eyebrow as she locks eyes with him through her mirror before continuing to brush her hair.

“Yes Lou?” she asks when Louis awkwardly shifts on his feet. “What do I owe the pleasure for your appearance?” she tacks on sarcastically, a small smile etched onto her face.

Louis just rolls his eyes, before shoving his hands into his pocket.

“I need a favour from my favourite little sister.” He shoots her a genuine smile.

“Please, I’m only two years younger,” she snorts, shaking her head. “But what do you need?”

“I need you to cover a mark up for me, I know how great you are with makeup - mum always gushed about it, so I know you must be good.” Louis lets a tiny laugh out at it.

He watches the way his sister gives a small lopsided smile at the remark, placing her hairbrush down before finally turning around in her seat to look at him. A look of sadness flashed across her face before it was quickly masked up by another large smile.

“I am only the best.” A laugh escapes both of them from it. “What mark though? Whereabouts? I can definitely help.”

Louis bites down hard on his bottom lip under the piercing look his sister gives him, averting his eyes for just a second before he slowly makes his way toward her. He keeps his eyes casted down on the floor each step he makes, so when his eyes meet his sister's feet he looks up towards her before he drops onto his bottom on the ground, tilting his head to the side.

It’s takes all of four seconds for his Alpha sister to know what type of mark he’s referring to.

He hears the way she growls to herself, the clanking noise of her hand hitting the desk in desperate search for her makeup. Louis bows his head in automatic submission, folding his hands in his lap while he stares intensely at the floor. There’s still the scattering noise of his sister searching for the right makeup so Louis just keeps on staring.

“Louis.” The sudden voice from his sister startled him the tiniest bit, his head snapping up to face her. She says in a stern enough voice to send shivers down Louis’ back, “What did you do?”

“Don’t tell dad,” Louis pleads quickly, “Please!”

“Louis!” she repeats again, her voice a bit louder. “Of course he’s going to know! The second he smells you he’ll know! Now, what did you do? Who was it?”

Another shiver runs through Louis’ body at the icy tone in his sister's voice - it’s always been like this though. Ever since she presented as an Alpha, the only Alpha female in his family besides their mum, he’s always been submissive towards her. She looks out for him the way their mother used to do, so it’s only ever natural for Louis to bow his head toward her when he knows he’s in the wrong. Whenever she raises her voice he just knows it’s never good.

So he knows the next statement he speaks will only anger her more.

“Obviously you know how it happened...” he trails off, keeping his eyes trained in the pattern on the carpet. “It was with Harry Styles.”

A loud gasps leaves his sister's mouth, and he can hear the exact moment she drops her makeup on the ground and a growl rumble from her throat. Louis knew this was coming, knew she would react like this so he closes his eyes tightly and thinks of something else. Nothing scares him more then when his sister gets mad like this, she’s usually so calm and collected - but when she’s mad, _she’s mad._

“What do you mean Harry Styles!?” Her voice cracks at the end of the sentence, “What the hell Louis! I thought you hated him!”

“I didn’t ask for this!” he finally shouts back, before he racks his eyes up to meet with his sister’s and continues, “I didn’t want this! We were at a party, drunk and horny. It just kind of happened!”

“And now you’ve soulbonded with him, Louis do you not know how near _impossible_ it is, to break this bond?”

“Lottie, please.” Louis deflates. “I know you’re mad at me, I know what I did, I know I fucked up - but please. I just need your help, just cover this mark the best you can, please.”

He watches the way his sister's whole body softens from the words he speaks, watches as her eyes go from cold to soothing as she gently nods her head. Turning back around to her desk, she ruffles through her make-up once again before finally finding what she hopes will be the best contour for his skin.

“C’mon baby brother, let's cover this up. We will speak more on this topic later,” she says gently, before opening up the make-up bottle, getting ready to attend the bond mark.

Louis ignores the fact that he is older than her.

**~~~~**

The anxiety that Louis had held during the whole drive to his school was nothing compared to the apprehension that hit him when he stepped foot into the school building. A wave of trepidation hits him firmly when he looks around the school hallway. The clatter of kids seem to take no mind to him though, they all seem busy too with their own lives to pay much attention to him. Of course, there is a couple who shoot him a wave, while some others once again yell out a congratulations on the game. Though, that’s all he gets.

He lets a heavy sigh out as he makes his way down the hallway to his locker, while dodging past people and smiling toward them at the right times, but for most of it he just keeps his gaze fixed on his locker. His heart beat is erect against his chest with every step he takes, he knows exactly why it’s doing it though - _his inner Omega is calling out for his Alpha._

At the sheer thought of Harry, his blood runs cold. He hasn’t been able to pick up his scent since arriving to school, and that should be a good thing even when he keens on the inside. He reaches his locker in one piece and doesn’t hesitate to rip it open and shove his backpack inside.

He’s counting to ten over and over in his head, a way of trying to erase all of the bad thoughts from his mind. He keeps his head ducked into the locker while he continues to count, his eyes squeezed closed and he evens his breathing out. It feels like the longest time, him just standing there still - head bent and eyes shut.

It occurs too quickly for Louis to comprehend what actually was happening, first he just had his head sticking on the locker trying to calm himself down, then next thing he knows there’s a body pressed into his back and a hand is roughly placed on his neck - effectively yanking the Omegas head back. His head snaps back quickly, a small groan stifling from his mouth when his head turns and his eyes lock with none other than Harry’s.

His heart rate speeds up when Harry looks deeply into his eyes, his inner Alpha searching for the hidden Omega. His eyes are angry though, the way they normally looked every time they passed by each other at school. The only sense of calm he can feel is the way his Omega purs against him, his body automatically leaning into Harry’s touch because that’s his _Alpha._

“Why the fuck did you cover it?” His voice is irked as he speaks, the grip tightens on Louis neck before he’s swooping down and nosing along the exposed skin, searching for the mark. “What the fuck,” Harry speaks again, growling lowly.

No one seems to bat an eyelash at the two boys, they’re all used to the rows they blow - so they continue on their merry way as Louis slowly breaks down on the inside. His body tenses hard at the words that Harry speaks, his voice making his brain feel mushy and clouded. He can feel Harry’s blunt nails in his neck leaving marks, which causes him to whine against Harry’s forehead where the Alpha still has it buried on his shoulder - still hunting for the mark Louis had covered.

He can _feel_ how the Alpha is, his bond making him feel distressed from the searching Harry is doing. His inner Omega wants to submit, give over to Harry and wash the makeup off - make the Alpha happy once more. It’s all his Omega is craving, but he knows he can be stronger than that - that he can overcome the pull and fight it off. His hand that was holding onto his locker when he first opened it, tightens as his free hand finds a part of Harry’s body to shove the Alpha away from him.

Harry growls when Louis pushes at him, a deep grumble from the back of his throat that makes the hair on Louis’ neck stick up. He swallows hard from the noise, before he shoves at Harry one more time, effectively making the Alpha stumble away from him.

“Stop,” Louis whines as Harry continues to growl, “Stop it! Harry, stop.”

Harry seems to not comprehend what Louis is speaking because he moves so fast, Louis is pretty certain he got whiplash from his neck snapping around to see what Harry was doing.

He gets yanked away from the locker enough for Harry to slam it shut, before he’s twisting Louis’ body and pressing his back up against the lockers. He crowds in on Louis’ personal space, his arms bracing the Omega in as the Alpha drops his head so he’s eye level with Louis face.

“Tell me why you fucking covered it,” Harry rumbles out, his eyes darkening as he locks them with Louis.

His Omega wants to submit, submit and turn over to make Harry happy - but he can’t, won’t let himself be known as a weak or vulnerable Omega. So he stares into Harry’s eyes for a brief couple of seconds before he manages to find his voice.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Louis speaks, his voice husky from the nerves, “I don’t want to be your _mate_. I don’t even _like_ you.” He spits out the best that he could.

Louis watches the way that Harry’s eyes widen the tiniest bit, before a scowl covers his face. Obviously displeased by the answer the Omega gave him, he shakes his head before he’s sucking his bottom lip in, his teeth clanking down on the metal hoops as he stares at Louis for another minute.

“That’s not what you said the other night,” Harry starts, his left hand drops to Louis waist, fingers curling around the flesh underneath his sweater. “You told me you always secretly liked me - then, you let me kiss you. Though it didn’t stop there did it?” Harry grins, leaning in so his forehead is pressed against Louis - his breath fanning over Louis face. “If I remember correctly you let me have you for the night, you didn’t object and you let me _fuck you._ ” Harry groans.

“I was drunk.” Louis growls out, his hands coming up to Harry’s stupid black shirt, curling his fist into the fabric.

“A drunk mouth, speaks a sober mind Louis,” Harry bites back, the grip on his hip tightening enough for Harry to definitely leave some kind of mark. “We’re mated now Louis, I know what you’re feeling, what the Omega in you wants. I’m your Alpha now Louis.”

“Fuck you!” Louis nearly screams, he uses the grip he has on Harry’s shirt to shove him away again, “You will never be my Alpha! I’m going to find a way to break this bond if it’s the last thing I ever fucking do!”

**~~~~**

Talk travels fast when the word is good. It ripples through the air at the speed of light, shifting from mouth to mouth with each wondering ear. A curious glance will be thrown in every direction, a gasp, a hunch, the jaw slacking and the disbelief of the word. It amazes Louis on how the gossip in school works, how easy it is for someone to mishear what was said, to change the talk as easy as that.

By the time he’s made it to his first class of the day, he’s already heard three separate rumors radiating around the interaction in the morning.

The first one he heard made him roll his eyes so hard he swore they were going to fall out of his head. A Beta two grades below him approached cautiously, his hands twitching and eyes wide. He asked him if it was true that an unknown Alpha had threatened his life - asking if he didn’t bond with him, he would’ve died. Louis had slammed his locker shut, glared at the Beta before walking away.

The second was no better than the first, though it was a little more tolerable. It was an Omega who was in the same grade as him, shyly asking if it had hurt when the Alpha had torn his skin apart to leave his mark. Once again Louis rolled his eyes, not as hard as last, but still visible. He denied it once more, turning and walking the opposite way of the Omega.

The last words he heard regarding around the rumour, were the ones that tumbled out of Niall’s mouth when the brunette boy had fumbled his way over to Louis after seeking him out, he slammed his body into the smaller boy's, effectively knocking him against the wall. The Alpha's nose buried deep into Louis' neck, picking up on the scent that was formed through a bond. He jerked back with wide eyes, hands settling tightly on Louis hips. He locked eyes with the lad, confirming what he already knew, though when the words, _"Is it true you're pregnant as well?"_ tumbled out of Niall's mouth, Louis has to refrain from kicking him in the knee that’s only just healed from surgery.

The thought of being pregnant with Harry’s kid made his stomach turn in a way that was no good. Vile raised to his throat the more he thought about it, and he had to physically shove Niall away from the overwhelming feeling he got. He knows he’s not pregnant, they had been safe that night - though just the thought was enough to unsettle him for good.

He made Niall leave, told the Alpha he didn’t want to see him until these rumours calmed down a bit. Niall had nodded, scattered away quickly but also declaring that not matter what, he’ll see him at lunch.

Louis sighed in relief when the boy was gone, before he slipped into his class and took his seat at the back.

He could feel eyes on him, so he kept his gaze burning into his workbook, having no energy to face anyone else. It wasn’t even 9:30 in the morning and Louis was ready to go home. He could feel the gazes lifting off him, staring somewhere else and he lets a happy sigh out at that, his body relaxing the tiniest bit.

He refuses to admit that his body jerked almost violently when the seat next to him was pulled out. The sudden noise causing his body to betray and react cowardly - his head snaps to the person that took his spot, his eyebrow raising and heart rate slowing down when he realises it’s not Harry who sat here, but Zayn. He does ignore the way his stomach drops the tiniest bit because it’s _not_ Harry - he ignores his inner Omega crying for his Alpha as much as he can.

“Hey.” Zayn’s voice is suave as he speaks, his eyes never leaving the front of the room. “Don’t fret, I’m not here to scowl at what you did. It’s not even ten A.M yet, you don’t need more of that.” His shoulder lifts up in a singular shrug. “I just came to see how you were doing, I missed you at the party but I saw you at the game. You were very majestic out on the field, along with being very extraordinary as well. I’m always baffled by how well you play.”

Zayn was a unique type of Omega, one that Louis had never really encountered beforehand.

Zayn stands roughly around 175cms tall, his hair is shaved on both sides while the rest is always flicked back in quiff. His nose is pierced, and his body was littered in tattoos. The boy’s body is narrow and flat, no hint of curves anywhere but his bone structure on his face is sharp. Eyebrows trimmed, nose pointed, lips thin, cheekbones hallowed and jaw sharp-edged. He walks in the stance of shoulders always square, head held high - giving off the vibe of not really caring about much.

A lot of people have tended to avoid any eye contact with Zayn, their eyes skirt around the room when he looks onto them and no Alpha has been brave enough to walk up to him. Louis never really saw him around anyone besides Liam and this Beta girl called Gigi. Louis himself has never really spoken to Zayn much, they’ve never clashed like he and Harry have. They just never had any similar interests that were enough to form a friendship.

Still though, hearing the words that Zayn is speaking, is making his stomach do a flip while a blush coats his cheeks. He’s used to receiving compliments like this on the daily, but when it comes to one of the most exclusive students in the school - it just feels a bit more personal to himself.

“Thank you, means a lot,” Louis throws over his shoulder, sparing a quick glance at Zayn again before looking back toward the teacher. “Did you find Liam at the party? He told me he was looking for you,” Louis comments offhandedly.

He picks up on the change of air, in the way that Zayn’s body tenses just the tiniest bit from the mention of Liam. His scent changing just a brief moment, before he relaxes himself enough for the aura around them to go back to serene.

“I did, yes.” His fingers sprawl out on the table, as he leans back a bit more in his chair. “He came around with that Cher girl, also dragged Gigi over as well.” He shrugs once more glancing at Louis quickly.

Louis raises an eyebrow towards Zayn, glancing at him quickly before dropping his gaze and letting a small sigh out.

If Louis hadn’t been so sure on Zayn and Gigi being a thing, he would’ve definitely put his money on Liam and Zayn being something. It wasn’t completely unheard of for Omega’s to date one another - it was just mostly uncommon for it to happen. Louis only ever thought something was going on between the pair because of how close they seemed with each other, how Liam always seeked out the other Omega no matter the area - and how close their bodies would be when they spoke. More often than not, Louis has caught Zayn’s hand resting on Liam’s cheek as they had conversations, looking into each others eyes. Because Gigi and Cher are always around both Omegas no matter, Louis just passes Zayn and Liam off as really close friends.

Silence falls between the pair after the last words were spoken from Zayn, it comes to no surprise for Louis when it happens though. Hardly any conversations last very long with them , the dissimilar interests in both make it hard. Louis puts his gaze back onto the teacher and starts to take down the class notes while Zayn does whatever it is he does.

It’s oddly quiet throughout the class, minus whenever the teacher would speak up. The tranquil of it all is enough that Louis can hear his own heartbeat - it allows his thoughts to run clearly through his mind. They speak loud enough that he doesn’t have to struggle to understand what they were saying. He does grimince once he clicks onto that his mind is constantly thinking of Harry, thinking of his Alpha. General thoughts about wondering what the other lad is up to, where he is and if he’s thinking of Louis himself.

The strings on his heart tug hard when a wave of reassurance washes over him. It’s confirmation from his Alpha letting him know that he was thinking of the Omega as well.

Louis inwardly curses the stupid bond, forgetting completely that the Alpha is able to feel him no matter the distance. He makes sure to screw up his face and send a wave of venom to the Alpha, wherever he may be.

All he gets back is chortling and Louis feels ready to scream.

It’s safe to say that the rest of the class has been an inward battle between his feelings with Harry. A constant string of different emotions being passed to one another which only winds Louis up in the end. He completely ditches taking notes in order to continue communicating with Harry. Zayn snorts beside him when he realises what’s going on before going back to his own business. When the class comes to an end, Zayn sends Louis a small sympathetic smile before disappearing and all Louis can do is grimace towards him when Harry sends him the feeling of _concupiscence._

Louis completely ignores him for the last feeling and does his best to push all emotions away as he walks to his next class; he does his part to not reciprocate everything that the Alpha sends toward him. Louis’ next class seems to drag on for hours thanks to the constant waves of vehemence Harry keeps sending.

When lunchtime rolls around Louis feels both mentally and physically drained. His emotions feel like they aren’t really his anymore because his Alpha can now pick them out. Whenever Louis got confused on a question or a bit moody, Harry would send him waves of comfort or reassurance which did nothing but tick the Omega off even more because he just wanted to have his feelings back for himself.

When the bell rings for lunch is the last time Louis feels anything from the Alpha, maybe Harry has come to the conclusion that Louis just doesn’t want to communicate with him anymore.

He gets about five steps into the cafeteria when he’s approached by Niall, and he doesn’t get a chance in buying any food when the brunette Alpha is dragging him back outside the dining hall and down the hallway to an empty classroom. Louis doesn’t get a chance to say much when the Alpha is pulling out two seats and shoving the Omega into one. His face is emotionless when Louis finally looks at him, though it only lasts a couple of seconds before Niall is letting out a heavy sigh, his eyebrows raising.

“Well, from that brief statement I gave toward you this morning, I do apologise about it,” Niall comments on the regard of asking if Louis had been pregnant. “Though if you see it from my point of view you would understand, word travels so fast in this school that by the time I heard it… it sounded like it was already confirmed by yourself that you were… you know.” He gestures toward Louis’ stomach, making the Omega cower in on himself a bit. “So I just needed to know. I was relieved when you denied it, but also what's been going on in my fucking head is that... You’re bonded Louis! And not even that, but to Harry Styles? I thought you loathed that guy after what he did to you...” The Irishman sighs once more, running his fingers through his hair.

Louis feels the nerves perk up at each word that Niall is speaking, sweat slowly forming along his hairline while his fingers twitch. He knew it was something that he couldn’t hide from the Irelander, hell it was something that was barely kept a secret at all. Still, being put under some interrogation from this Alpha is making all of Louis’ nerves set on high alert.

He swallows thickly past the lump in his throat, being thrown back into this morning when his sister had basically asked the same thing. It feels a little bit like deja vu with the similar questions. A small, forced smile makes its way onto his face as he steadily locks eyes with the brunette.

“I swear to god, if you don’t know how bonding works...” He starts with a joke, though cuts it short when Niall looks at him unimpressed. “Fine.” He sighs, shaking his head. “Obviously we fucked at your party. Too much to drink, too handsy, and one thing led to another. We bonded on a complete accident, he bit me and before I knew it - it was already too late. I do hate him, my god do I hate him... When he kicked me to the curb all those years ago. I swear I’ve never hated anyone as much as I did him on that day.” The spite in his voice strikes hard, even Niall let’s a small whimper out at it.

“Do you know what makes this whole thing even funnier?” He laughs out, his eyes already brimming with tears. “Is that before we even fucked, I admitted to him that I liked him and you know what his reply was?”

_"I really, secretly like you," Louis slurs his words, his brain not catching up to what he's saying, instead he just laughs like it's the funniest thing in the world._

_"How could you not," Harry cocks back, before he's laughing twice as hard against him._

“He’s a cocky bastard! A prick and I want nothing more than to not be bonded anymore from him!” Louis can’t help it when the first tear breaks free, it seems to cause the rest to follow suite and soon he’s a sobbing mess in his chair. “We were the best of friends Niall, we were so close, I liked him so fucking much - most likely on the verge of **_love_** and then he kicked me right to the fucking corner! Treated me like shit for years and I’m still confused to this day as to what I did wrong! Why did he abruptly change once he knew his gender? Why was I not good enough?” A wet hiccup follows through, and all Louis can do is attempt to curl in on himself.

It doesn’t last long because as soon as he tries to tuck himself away, Niall is up out of his seat and pulling Louis to the ground and into his chest. He lets the Omega snuggle into his chest, curl his fist into his shirt and whimper into the material. Niall doesn’t say much, but lets his Alpha aura scent the Omega in the best way to attempt to calm him. It’s not as powerful as the mated Alpha’s would be, but it’s enough to get Louis to stop hysterically crying.

It feels like Louis inner Omega just knows, before it even happens. His body tenses just the slightest bit, and he is only able to weakly push his hands against Niall’s chest before the door to the classroom is being slammed opened. The wooden door smacks hard against the wall, sending a loud cracking noise through the room - Louis and Niall’s head snaps towards the commission, eyes wide.

Harry stands there, his hands are fisted by his side, eyebrows raised toward his hairline, lips set in a thin line while rage shines in his eyes.

The Alpha’s eyes are locked with the others, and Louis may not know much about being bonded or the whole ideal of it, but he can tell what Harry is doing right now. The Alpha above him is challenging Niall all because of how Louis is curled against him. The odor in the room changes from serene to ascendancy in a matter of seconds as Harry keeps staring down at Niall.

It doesn’t take long for Niall to understand exactly what is going on, so he wastes no time in gently getting Louis off him and standing himself up. The Omega himself quickly stands and takes two steps back because he isn’t quite sure on what’s about to happen.

Niall seems to take the same stance that Harry has, squaring up and staring him down. The mixed scents of the Alpha’s kind of make his mind go a bit fuzzy, his head spinning just the tiniest bit as he looks back and forth between the pair.

The air thickens once more, Louis’ eyes snap towards Harry and see that his eyes have gone a shade deeper as he stares Niall down, unblinking. It sends a small wave of desirability through Louis and he quickly shakes his whole body to get rid of that, it’s just his _Omega_ finding his _Alpha_ attractive - nothing more, just biology playing its part.

Something must tick in the span of five seconds, because Niall’s stance completely deflates, his fists loosening and head dropping. He manages to throw a quick sorrow glance towards Louis before his feet are moving and the brunette Alpha is walking out of the door. Harry watches him leave - gaze never lifting until the Alpha is completely gone. Only then does he unclench his fist and slowly close the door. His eyes skirt around the room, locking on the Omega who has now found himself leaning against a desk, fearful eyes staring back at the Alpha.

The anger that Harry once held towards Niall is completely gone, instead replaced with calmness, warmth spreading around the room and the scent changing dramatically to the Alpha’s natural musky scent. His inner Omega purrs at the scent, his whole body automatically relaxing from the scene Harry just set.

The Alpha doesn’t hesitate on making his way over to the Omega, reaching him in under ten steps - his hands automatically coming out to settle on the smaller man's waist. He tugs the Omega in with ease against his chest, and Louis growls at himself while he’s being pulled - but his Omega pines once he’s placed against the solid chest.

“Louis.” Harry’s voice is mellow as he speaks, ridden of the tone he had when they first spoke this morning. “I could hear you crying from the other side of the school, I could feel the misery in my chest from you. I could tell how much distress you were in. You need to remember I can feel it all now, Louis, I’m your Alpha now. You need to accept it,” the Alpha whispers into the classroom.

Louis knows that Harry is meant to be calming him down, trying his best to make the Omega feel the best he can. Though Louis just can’t accept that, he can’t accept any of this - he won’t allow himself. He didn’t want to be bonded to Harry, he didn’t want any of this. He doesn’t want to feel like a possession to be taken. Louis doesn’t feel himself anymore, and he knows that Harry can tell as well. Which makes it worse, because it feels like Harry is just using it to his advantage - which isn’t fair in the slightest. He’s not going to accept that Harry is his Alpha because it’s not what _he wants._

Deep down Louis also knows it’s not what Harry wants. Harry had never wanted him - he’s only acting like this because of the bond.

And Louis isn’t sure what hurts the most; that he’s tied to Harry against his will for god knows how long, or the fact that at the end of the day Harry actually never really wants him.

If Harry had wanted him as much as he acts like he does now, then years ago he would never of turned Louis away. Never would’ve cut the ties and started the arguments, never would’ve used his Alpha status to the full advantage. Never would’ve hurt Louis the way he did when he pushed him away. So many things would’ve been different if Harry had never acted out the way he did when he presented - so everything that is happening now, is a big load of bullshit towards Louis. He curses bonds for ever being a thing, and he curses Harry for acting like he gives a shit all because of the attachment between Alpha and Omega.

“This is bullshit,” Louis finally speaks out, pulling himself away from the Alpha, ignoring the way that he’s Omega is yearning for him. “I told you just this morning I don’t want to be your bloody mate! Harry, get it through your thick skull already.” Louis spits out putting a large distance between the pair.

“We haven’t seen eye-to-eye in years, Harry. For years we have done nothing but constantly fight and argue whenever we saw one another. For years we have hated each other, and that doesn’t just change over a couple of days! Yes, we are bonded, but we are not going to be bonded forever because I fucking told you that no matter what - I will break this. I don’t want to be bonded to you, and you don’t want me either! It’s how the dice rolls for us Harry, we were never meant to be!”

Louis doesn’t mistake the hurt that clearly flashes across Harry’s face when his small rant is completed. He watches the way the Alpha completely deflates, his eyes downcasting and shoulders hunching over. It’s a bit weird, seeing this tall, broad Alpha littered in piercings and tattoos crowding in on himself from the words an Omega has spoken towards him. Louis can feel the affliction surge through him from Harry, it’s deep enough that it wounds the Omega a tiny bit as well.

In an instant Louis feels like shit for what he just spoke, but he doesn’t take any of it back - because it’s the cold truth - and no matter what anyone says, the truth always hurts.

“Louis,” Harry speaks up again, coughing to clear his voice. “I..” He trails off, closing his eyes tightly before letting a sigh out.

He watches as the Alpha curses to himself under his breath, before he shakes his head and takes the strides towards Louis to close the distance once more. His hands automatically come up to Louis face, cupping his cheeks tightly and tugging the boy towards him the tiniest bit. His green eyes search for the blue ones, locking on with them - he stares deeply into them, his eyes screaming everything his mouth won't say. _I’m sorry._ He watches as Louis eyes flutter close, and he doesn’t hesitate to lean down, connecting their lips in one brief moment.

Louis swears to himself that he won't ever do this again, refuses to let his Omega get the best of him and reciprocate the kiss. He keeps repeating it over and over in his mind while his lips gently push back against the Alpha’s. He keeps telling himself how none of this is real, that if the bond wasn’t here Harry wouldn’t be here. He keeps telling him everything that will help convince him how fake it is, all while Harry’s hands explore around his body again, one hand finding its place on Louis neck, thumb running over his bond mark while his other hand finds home on Louis waist.

The Alpha’s tongue slowly prodes at Louis’ lips, slipping in when the Omega gasps as his back hits the desk once more. His mind goes blank when Harry moves both hands down to Louis thighs to hoist him up onto the desk, allowing the Omega to wrap his legs around Harry’s slim waist. The Alpha’s hands settle on the desk, while Louis’ wrap around his body fivershly kissing him back.

It’s wrong, it’s completely wrong - Louis feels ashamed that his body betrayed him like this, but he can’t help the intense feelings running through his body from the Alpha. He knows exactly how to kiss him, how to make the Omega feel weak. And Louis absolutely _hates_ it.

He allows Harry to kiss him for a tiny bit longer, allows his Omega to get the satisfaction it needs, before he finds all the strength he can in himself to push Harry away. The Alpha stumbles back from the push, the kiss breaking easily as Louis shoves and he quickly pushes himself off the desk, ducking underneath and away from Harry and almost running toward the door.

“This can’t happen again Harry - you don’t want me, I don’t want you. It’s the bond that’s pulling us together, that’s all it will ever be. I’ll break this bond and we will just go back to how we were.” He leaves it at that, before making a run for it out of the class room - leaving the Alpha behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, drop honest opinions on this and kudos always welcomed! 
> 
> Next chapter will have a time jump, but it’ll flow easy. You’ll understand babes!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: Larrydomain  
> Aiyana’s tumblr: lovelylarrie

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do drop honest opinions on this so far, and kudos are always, always appreciated!


End file.
